


Ghosts

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, mention of Kuroba parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Kaito does some reminiscing and Shinichi learns something.





	Ghosts

To everyone else, Kaito played the happy go lucky, carefree guy who always saw the sunny side of things. Even his own mother assumed he was pretty well adjusted despite the death of his father and the weight of the KID mantel. Shinichi wasn’t everyone else.

Without a sound, Shinichi took a seat beside Kaito. Nights like this Kaito could go hours without a word, not even moving during his quiet contemplation of the moon. The first time Shinichi found it unnerving how someone so full of life, vibrant with energy, could be so still. Over time he got use to it, things were never normal with Kaito so why should he be now? These were the few times he got a window into the pain Kaito bared, something he let no one else see. While some part of him appreciated that Kaito let him see this, the larger part of Shinichi wanted him to be his usual self.

“I see him sometimes.” 

It was so unexpected Shinichi jumped a little. _Should he say something?_

“I know its hard to believe but, my father visits every so often.”

Shinichi’s heart broke a little.

“I think my mom sees him too some times. She talks about old dates or magic shows and it sounds like they were reminiscing together, not her alone.”

“Kaito…”

“I _know_ Shinichi. I know you don’t believe in that kind of thing, I know you think there has to be a logical reason, but, sometimes there isn’t. Didn’t it ever occur to you that I couldn’t possibly learn all the things I did _before_? I was 7 years old Shinichi! I had just learned to work with roses!”

Shinichi wanted to believe. For Kaito, Shinichi wanted to believe anything. _But how could he?_

“I’ve told you about that first heist, about when I found the room. All that time and he never told me! I told him everything! We looked over my plans together!”

Maybe he couldn’t blindly follow Kaito, but he could offer support. Shinichi gently pulled Kaito’s closest hand into his lap and worked his hand open before locking their fingers together. He wouldn’t leave Kaito’s side for anything. After all they went through he owed Kaito at least the effort to consider the possibility. Shrinking was pretty farfetched too wasn’t it?

“I want you to meet him Shinichi. I think he’ll like you.”

He could do that, roll with things the way Kaito does, he _would_ do that. Kaito saw him that first time and didn’t even hesitate to treat him like _Shinichi_ even when he looked like child. 

“Okay, Kaito. I’ll meet him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you look forward to the sequel!


End file.
